This invention relates to a fabric molding apparatus for molding cup-like articles such as brassiere cup components. More particularly the invention relates to a positive extraction mechanism which can be moved into mating relationship with a mold member with the extractor mechanism having means for engaging the molded article and carrying it away from the mold.
Typically, brassieres are constructed of a number of elements, including two breast receiving units generally referred to as cups or cup members.
In more recent years many manufacturers of brassieres have been making seamless cups formed by molding a fabric between a male mold and a female mold and then heating the molds to a temperature needed for molding. The molding procedure generally requires relatively long dwell times which results in inefficient production rates.
The temperature and dwell times during molding vary according to fabric characteristics. The fabric most commonly employed for making molded seamless cups is a heat settable knitted polyester. A typical molding process is carried out at an average temperature of about 400.degree. F. This provides a fabric with setting characteristics above normally encountered laundering and drying temperates so the brassiere cup will be less likely to lose its set. It is not unusual for there to be some sticking of the fabric to the molds during this process.
Once molded, the perimeter of the brassiere cup components are cut to size to remove excess material. This is usually accomplished when the components are still within the molds. One procedure is to use die cutters with sharp edges to sever the excess fabric. Another procedure is to use a hot air knife which, uses extreme heat to sever the fabric. When a hot air knife is used, the flash resulting from the hot air knife melting the fabric adds to the problems of the cup sticking to the female mold.
Dwell time can be shortened if both the male and female elements of the mold are maintained at elevated temperatures at all times. For example, in one instance it was noted that there was a fifteen (15) second dwell time where a cold female mold was used and only a six (6) second dwell time with a hot female mold member, a difference of nine (9) seconds. This is a significant time difference since brassieres are manufactured in mass production quantities and must be manufactured as inexpensively and as quickly as possible. However, the use of constantly elevated temperates results in an even greater tendency for the molded cup to stick to the mold members particularly the female mold.
Various means have been employed to aid in removal of the molded articles from the molds. These include an inverted female which relies upon gravity with or without the use of vacuum suction or a blast of air to assist removal. However, gravity is often insufficient and the assist methods are not particularly desirable with constant heated molds. The use of suction as a removal means can cause marks to be formed on the fabric. Since the fabric is still heated the suction may reshape it and it will set with this reshaped contour. Hand removal is difficult due to the elevated temperatures and also has a tendency to leave a permanent impression on the article.
Accordingly, especially where constant heat mold members are used, there is a need for removal means which permit ready removal without distortion of the molded articles.